You Only Live Once
by feelingfivefeetsmall
Summary: "Someone once told me that you only live once...good thing that I have eight lives."


It was a Friday night and I was stuck in my room, forced to catch up on the homework that I had missed when I had died.

According to the school, I had caught mono.

From Alek.

Who also missed the same days that I had. So since I had "mono," I had plenty of homework to catch up on, in turn, making me miss Prom. It's not like I had a date or anything, but still it's Prom. Any girl, has been looking forward to this since they figured out what Prom was all about.

My phone buzzed.

_Amy. _

Oh...crap! I forgot that she was coming over so I could help her with her dress. A half hour later, Amy walked right in and didn't even ring the doorbell, with her makeup bag and dress in tow.

"Chloe...are you in your room?"

Opening my door, "Yeah, Amy come on upstairs with your stuff." Her footsteps gradually got louder and the heaviness in her breath had turned into full blown gasps. "Amy...why are you breathing so hard? We only have ten steps to walk up."

"Well...I have two dresses I'm carrying, along with a makeup bag, my flat iron, curling iron, and three cans of hairspray," throwing the stuff haphazardly onto my bed, "imagine carrying all of that up ten stairs. I'm pretty sure you would be breathing hard as well."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "no one told you to bring all of that stuff. You act like that I don't have any of that. And really? Three cans of hairspray? Are you _trying_ to set your hair on fire once you get underneath the lights?"

"Okay. So maybe three cans of hairspray was too much, but can you blame me. I'm nervous, this is my first time going to Prom and I don't want to screw this up. We're juniors...this all builds up into next year."

"Yeah, well Amy," starting my homework again, "I'm not going this year if you haven't noticed. I don't have a date. Also, everyone at school thinks that I had mono...which screams slutty."

"But you got mono _from_ Alek. If Alek had mono, I'm pretty sure the girls would lie and say that they had mono and had caught it from him."

Wrinkling my nose, "Amy, that's absolutely disgusting. I don't care if I that I had gotten mono from Alek. Hell, I wouldn't care if Liam Hemsworth gave me mono. I still wouldn't brag about it. It's something that you get from kissing and doing other stuff."

"Okay. So people think that you and Alek are sleeping with each other. What's so bad about that? It's not like Brian is going to hear about it because you _finally_ broke up with his emo ass."

"What's so bad about that?," throwing my pencil down,"The fact that my mother already thinks that Alek and I are sleeping together, because her co-workers' daughter told her that we're sleeping together, does not help with my mother trusting me anymore. Then everyone thinks that I got mono from him, only gives my mom a bigger reason to lock me up like Rapunzel."

"Alright," surrendering, "I understand once you put it like that. So some girls think that you are kinda slutty, but instead of ignoring what people think and having fun, you're spending what should be the greatest night of your high school life doing," peering over my shoulder, "pre-calculus homework."

"Amy-"

"You only get one life Chloe King. Spend it wisely."

_Correction. I have eight, but let's let her think that I only have one. I really don't know how to explain to her that I'm apart of an ancient race called the Mai. Along with Alek and Jasmine. So right now, she thinks that I had mono. When really I was thrown off of Coit Tower. _

"Yeah...don't go all YOLO on me. I know what it means and you act like I don't know that I only have one life, but in _real_ life Amy, you have to make some decisions that could either positively or negatively affect your life. And the choice that I am making is definitely the right one. Prom comes around every year."

"Yeah, but Chloe-," she pouted.

"Stop it...you look like a dog," she scowled at me, "but I promise that I will go next year."

_That's if I'm still alive by next year..._

"Fine. Now help me get this death contraption on."

An hour and a half had passed and I was finally done with Amy's makeup and hair. She was ready for Prom and I was ready for her to be out of my house. Paul rang the doorbell, but then just walked right on in so I could take pictures of them both.

Two memory cards and nine million multi-colored flashing lights behind my eyes later, they were out of my house and heading towards the _River Dale Country Club_. Heading back upstairs so I can finish the rest of my homework, I saw that Amy had left her extra dress on my bed with a note:

_Chloe King, _

_I know I already said this to you once, but you only live once. Take this dress and do something with it. I don't care if you don't show up tonight but make this dress worth your time. Just don't burn it. _

Love,

Amy

I looked over at the dress, it wasn't that bad. I mean it was pink, which isn't my favorite color, but it wasn't _too _bad. I put the dress on, looking in the mirror, imagining that I was dancing right next to Amy and Paul with my date.

Whoever it would be.

Music started playing downstairs, ending my fantasy, and I was worried because I didn't know who it was. Sneaking downstairs, quietly as possible, and I saw that it was Alek standing in my living room with a suit on.

The Alek that was supposed to be at Prom going with some chick from our school. In his hand, he had a matching corsage to put on my wrist.

"Alek...I thought that you weren't on Uniter duty?"

He smiled at me, "Chloe, do you really think that I would leave you alone, just so I can be bored at another school sponsored function..._and_ the school thought that I had mono," sucking in a breath, "so they kinda told me that I could still be contagious to the other students so I wasn't able to go."

"Oh Alek. I'm so sorry, I ruined your night."

"Chloe," looking me directly in my eyes, "you didn't ruin anything. Since everyone thinks that we have mono. Let's have our own Prom." He grabbed my hand leading to the makeshift dance floor that was my living room.

We danced, laughed, and danced some more. Our night was ending and I was left with another night of complicated feelings and leftover thoughts of just maybe Alek is the right guy for me.

_You only live once_, echoed throughout my head.

Grabbing Alek by his shoulder, "Alek...tonight was wonderful."

"You wanted to start over...and I'm doing just that."

"You know," pulling his face down, "you only live once?"

Then I kissed him.

Looking up at him, "You know someone once told me that you only live once...good thing that I have eight lives."

**A/N: That's the end. I'm really starting to like doing one-shots. I'm still working on _With Benefits_, which only has maybe two chapters, at the most, left. I have a few more ideas rolling around in my head, but I have yet to write them down and form a plan. Hope you guys enjoyed this. **


End file.
